


I’ll love you forever

by Yougaythen



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lexi Pearce - Freeform, callum showing him being the perfect ‘dad’, just a lot of cuddles, sleepy glasses ben, the valentines fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen
Summary: Valentines is all about love, but they want Lexi to know exactly how loved she is so they plan a little treat for her, because sometimes family is most important.
Relationships: Ballum - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I’ll love you forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based off how my family do Valentine’s Day.

Valentines was typically the day in the calendar for couples to be all loved up, spending way too much money just to show the other that you love them, a special meal and then home to bed. Yet for them it had never been anything, fake relationships and heartbreak fueled around them and it was just another day that they added to the list to hate. 

Until this year, this year was different. They started this valentines as a little family, in the most beautiful way possible and neither could have been happier, falling to sleep the night before, Ben snuggling into Callums chest and falling asleep with Callums fingers tangled in his hair, him chatting away about some sort of plans for the morning. 

They wake up tangled together, it’s as natural as its been for as long as Callum can remember, the softness If Ben’s skin matching his own and it’s perfect, the light is soaking through the gap in the curtains and he smiles to himself, he’s finally in the most perfect place for this occasion. 

The slightly sleepy knock on the bedroom door startles him slightly, the panic that it’s Phil sets in, yet before he has time to react there’s a little voice the other side, the familiarity of Lexi talking back to him. It’s simple, they have been through the routines of wanting cuddles and that being okay. 

This morning though her arms are full of roses and cards, as she pushes open the door with her foot, she’s met with Callums bright smile and the scene of ben fully asleep on him. “Who are they from” Callum questioned, they had decided that each other was enough for this year, they didn’t need anything except each other’s company, “me” she replies placing them down on the dressing table that sat in the corner of their room. 

“Can I get in” she gestures to the corner of the duvet, looking across at Ben who’s still snuggled around Callums chest “come on then, but don’t wake daddy” Callum smiles, this is all he’s ever wanted, a place to belong that’s full of love and care, his own little family set up that feels so natural and being this madly in love that absolutely nothing could break them apart again. 

He places a kiss to Lexis head and allows her to cuddle in too, the February air having that same bitter chill to it, it’s funny he thinks, the way that right now in their sky lit bedroom it’s so warm and cozy, they are together and in love, and yet outside it’s bitter and cold, the type of cold that you don’t want to go out in unless you really have to and he makes a mental note that actually neither of them have to go out. The only advantage of being self employed and him being able to book the time off weeks in advance. 

Eventually Ben starts to shuffle around slightly, stretching into a hug around Callum who instantly brings his hand up to rest against his back, the chill of it making him shiver slightly. “Morning babe” hes still full of sleep, it’s evident in his voice. He brings his hands up to rub at his eyes before turning up to meet eyes with Callum, it’s blurry and he doesn’t expect much else considering he’s yet to put his glasses on however the sight of Callum slightly floppy haired that’s loose and falling slightly over his forehead, it’s the pure perfection Ben loves.   
Callum reaches for Ben’s glasses from where he abandoned them the night before, popping them onto his face so that he could see before joining him in a kiss, it’s short but full of love “happy Valentine’s” he breathes out, Ben just about catches it. 

By the time they actually leave the bed and throw on some clothes it’s mid morning, Callum heading down the stairs with Lexi into the kitchen to make breakfast while Ben set up lexis valentines treat. 

They had spoken about this a few weeks back when Callum brought up the idea of including Lexi in their plans, he had gone out to the shops picking up all the themed chocolates and soft toys that he could find, storing them in their wardrobe so that she didn’t see, the slight shake of Ben’s head every time he’d bring something else back, sitting down one night while Ben was scrolling through his phone, he built up the most perfect basket for her, packing everything in and placing her card at the front for her to open Ben realised how much this really meant to him, to make Lexi feel loved, not just on valentines but every single day. 

Callum makes toast with heart shaped eggs inside, it makes Lexi laugh slightly at the sight of them. The way Callum has gone all out and brought heart shaped plates, arranging Ben’s breakfast perfectly on it, placing a couple heart shaped chocolates alongside and their glasses filled with water too, Lexi immediately tucking into hers. Their cards are placed on the table too, the fiancé, and paragraphs of beautiful words just waiting to be opened are read. 

Ben joins them once he's finished setting up Lexis things by the front door, sitting down and immediately kissing Callums hand after opening their cards, letting them stay together across the table, “coffee” he speaks up after Ben has finished part of his toast, his smile is enough confirmation for Callum. He makes Lexi a hot chocolate while he is there, her face lighting up immediately at the sight of it in her little pink cup ben had brought her for Christmas one year. 

“Lex go get the post” he gestures with his head towards the door after she’s finished her toast. “but daddy the post doesn’t come today, it’s Sunday” she replies, it has that hint of cheek that she carries with her “today's that special day” Callum starts “so go on, go see” he smiles and shoots Ben a look. They had planned this weeks ago, valentines wasn’t just about them as a couple but showing Lexi that she was important today too. 

She heads out to the door, dropping her barbie doll on the floor in excitement, she is never allowed to get the post, yet today left on the inside of the door was the basket Ben had set up for her. “Daddy” he hears her call slightly, it has that hint of uncertainty and yet pure excitement running through her. She carries it into the living room where they have moved to, abandoning their plates on the table to deal with later, Ben is softly pressed up against Callum, his arms wrapped around him. 

“What’s in there” Callum questions, Ben notes how incredible he is with kids, the way he is just so perfect around Lexi and is interested in absolutely everything she does even if that does mean pretending you don’t know what’s in something you put together only nights before. 

She takes out each item, having a good look over it and then replacing it back into the basket. “Can I have one” she asks as she holds up a chocolate heart shaped lolly, it’s got a pink wrapper and Ben lightly shakes his head at the sheer amount of pink in the basket, yet Callum takes lead and allows her to have just the one, but letting her know she could have more later. She puts her card up on the mantelpiece where all of their engagement and valentines cards had been kept and it slots in perfectly, before she joins them on the sofa in a cuddle. 

Ben immediately sets to showering both her and Callum in kisses and cuddles, it’s so perfect, allowing her to slip down and play with the toys she had gotten when she wanted to. 

They spent the day like this, Callum cooked them all lunch and then Lexi spent the afternoon playing and them cuddling with each other. 

Because they didn’t need massive gestures, fancy restaurants where they were being forced into an idea of love. They just needed each other and their beautiful family set up, to show and share love with each other. And at the end of it all, they make their own rules.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually dedicated to the amazing @callumsangel on twitter, Lisa is the most incredible person and I love her so much. Happy Valentine’s Day!! 
> 
> As always kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
